Love you forever
by KarinLockhartFrost
Summary: Stan and Kyle admit their feelings for each other and it gets a little steamy. Style (stanxkyle) this is yaoi, don't like don't read. This is my first story so please don't hate me for having it be so short. ;)


Stan had been sitting in his bedroom playing BlackOps on his Xbox, when he got a call from Kyle.

"Hello?"

"Hey Stan, what are you doing right now?"

"Just playing BlackOps, why?"

"Are your parents home?" _Kyle never avoids my questions, what's going on?_

"No."

"What about Shelly?"

"She's at a friends."

"Ok, I'm coming over. Bye."

"Ky-" Stan started to say Kyle's name but he then heard the dial tone. _What the hell was that all about?_ He hears the front door open and the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. His bedroom door is then flung open and there's Kyle breathing heavily, he closes the door and walks in. "Kyle, what's going on?!"

"Stan...we...need...to...talk." Kyle says between each breath. _What is he talking about? _Stan watches as Kyle walks over to him and grabs his shoulders. "Uh...Kyle what are y-"

"Stan is it true you broke it off with Wendy?"

"Yes but what do-"

"Dude this is perfect."Kyle says quietly but loud enough that Stan can hear. Stan is completely confused at what was going through his super best friend's mind.

"Kyle wh-" Stan's interrupted by Kyle's lips smashed against his. His eyes widen in shock, he feels his face get warm as he blushes, but he soon gives into the kiss and grabs the back of Kyle's head. When they break Kyle steps back, turns red and says, "I'm soooo sorry dude...I-I don't know what came over me...I-I'll leave." He turns and starts to open the door, which is soon closed by Stan's hand as he slams his right hand up against the door. Kyle turns around confused and Stan smiles a mischievous smile and grabs Kyle's chin with his left hand. Kyle looks up at Stan even more confused than before, "I broke up with her because I love you." Stan brings Kyle's face close to his and they kiss again. Stan bites Kyle's bottom lip as if to say "let me in" and Kyle opens his mouth, Stan slips his tongue into Kyle's mouth and Kyle's into Stan's. Their tongues wrestled, and as they did this they embraced each other, and Kyle felt Stan's hand begin to travel down his back side. Stan's hand then enters Kyle's opening and Kyle moans into Stan's mouth as Stan began to play with Kyle's ass. When he was done, they broke and Kyle said, "I love you."

"I love you too." Kyle then got down on his knees and began to unbutton Stan's pants, he pulled the pants down along with Stan's boxers. "Well, someone's been having a little to much fun." Kyle says as he looks at Stan's already wet member. Stan turns bright red when Kyle places his mouth on his member and begins to suck.

"God dammit Kyle!"

20 minutes later...

"Fuck, god dammit, fuck, dude I'm gonna...cum." Stan throws his head back and as promised, he cums into Kyle's mouth and Kyle laps up all of Stan's cum. When Kyle stands up Stan throws his pants and boxers off to the side and Kyle takes off his pants and boxers and throws them off to the side as well. They pull each other back into an intensive, long kiss. As they kiss Stan walks Kyle over to his bed and when they break he pushes him onto the bed. He then takes off his shirt and says, "Now...it's my turn to pleasure you." He says with a devilish smile. He turns Kyle over, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you're not going to be able to walk for a week." He begins to fuck him from behind, and as he does this he pumps Kyle's member in rythm with him fucking his ass. "Ngh...God...dammit Stan!"

"Mmmm...Kyle...your...ass...is so...damn...tight."

"Stan...ngh...you...feel...so...good..."Kyle says as he tightens his grip on Stan's bed sheets. Their moans and groans echoing throughout the empty house.

"Stan...I'm...gonna...cum."

"NO...don't...cum...until...I...do." They last another ten minutes until, "Kyle...I'm...gonnna...cum." They both cum, now Kyle's insides were filled with Stan's juices, and Stan's hand and sheets were covered in Kyle's juices. Stan collapses on the bed next to Kyle, slowly licking Kyle's juices off of his fingers. Both are breathing hard and they wrap each other in the other one's arms and they fall asleep together.

_I will love you always, Kyle._

_I will forever love you, Stan._


End file.
